


Trouble

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <br/>“You know this spells trouble, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Steve watched the woman depart. She had only smiled briefly at him the entire time, which was strange, because people were usually more welcoming of his presence

The entire exchange had been strange. Steve followed Bucky and the women’s conversation in confusion. To an outside observer it may not have seemed strange, but to Steve…

The old Bucky had smiled a lot, he joked, he laughed, he loved women. This Bucky, the former Winter Solider, he was different. He was darker, rarely happy, haunted, always alone. Sometimes Steve saw a hint of his old friend, but those times were few and far between.

This time though Steve had seen something different. He’d seen a smirk slide over Bucky’s face, his stance change. The conversation had taken on a slightly teasing tone, but nothing that would have been offensive. 

And the woman talked to him with ease, leaving with a playful jab in Bucky’s chest and a smile still on her face. Who the hell jabbed the former Winter Soldier in the chest?

Steve turned to watch Bucky, who was also watching the woman walk away. That smirk was still there, it even reached his eyes. “Oh no.”

Bucky looked at him, confusion on his face. “What?”

“You know this spells trouble, right?” Steve asked, but his friend still seemed confused. “You, this woman.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and turned around, heading in the direction they both had been previously.

“You, a woman, when was the last time you were actually been in a relationship, let alone had feelings for someone.”

“Oh for fucks sake Steve, are you my psychiatrist now? I already have enough of those.”

“I’m just looking out for you, are you sure you’re ready for-.”

Bucky stopped. “You worry like my mother. Steve, you’re a little slow here. What you’re worried about…it’s been happening for months. She’s already taken over my damn bathroom.” Bucky started to turn, but stopped and looked back at Steve. “By the way, the woman, her name is Jemma.”

Steve stared in shock as Bucky turned away and continued walking.


End file.
